Girosraim
Girosraim Basic Info The Girosraim is a Flying Wyvern that has immense power over the Ice Element. It is closely related to the Rathalos apart from the difference in elements, tail shape and behaviour. Strangely, the Girosraim likes to live in deserts but it also lives in arctic zones like the Tundra and Fozen Seaway. The Girosraim appears in Low, High and G-Rank quests. It is easily one of the strongest Flying Wyverns known to the Guild, not just because of its sheer power, but also because of its surprising agility on land and in the air and because it is much smarter than most other monsters. In-Game Information A highly dangerous Flying Wyvern with such control over ice that it can freeze over entire stretches of desert in hours. Being highly aggressive towards all kinds of life, including other Girosraim, it is declared an official threat by the Guild at all times. Combat Information Class: Flying Wyvern Weakness: Fire Element: Ice Status Ailments: Iceblight, Pin, Stun Habitats: Sandy Plains (night), Desert (night), Snowy Mountains, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Polar Field Special Traits: * When not enraged, on the ground and if its wings are not broken, Girosraim can reflect back thrown Flash Bombs, causing the stun ailment. * When not enraged, it has an armour of ice, similar to Zamtrios and Glacial Agnaktor. However, when enraged, it loses this armour, but now makes the area misty and nullifies the effect of Dash Juice. It also makes the area colder, having the effect of Cold Surge on a hunter that has not consumed a Hot Drink and cutting the time that a Hot Drink lasts by four times. * When exhausted, it will trip over when charging, fall from the sky when it tries to do a fast aerial attack and be unable to use any of its breath attacks. * Girosraim's pin attack is one of the most dangerous attacks and has a high frequency to instantly KO hunters as soon as High rank. Behaviour, Appearance and Ecology Girosraim is a large Flying Wyvern that behaves very similarly to a Rathalos, albeit much more aggressive. Usually, Girosraim has a thick armor of ice that covers its wings, tail and head. It only loses this when it gets enraged due to its body temperature increasing by a huge amount. Without its armor, Girosraim looks like it has a pale blue scale colour, but their scales are in fact white, as you can see if using a Fire element weapon. Girosraim's wings are possibly more flexible than those of a Nargacuga. It has very surprising agility for a monster of its size, being able to fly nearly as fast as a leaping Tigrex. This is due to their wings being very aerodynamic. However, the wing membrane is very thin, so it can be damaged easily. The Girosraim's claws are very strange compared to the rest of the Girosraim; they are a bright orange. It also has a bright orange clump of fur on its chin which is said to provide it with some heat, although the hair is so strong no one knows if this is true. The Girosraim's tail is very thin, acting more like a whip but it is still very strong and hard to sever. In some cases they can even pretzel their tail to make it similar to a mace or flail. Girosraims are very territorial, attacking any monster that enters their turf. They will sometimes even attack their own mates. They are high up on the food chain, preying on Giaprey, Zamite and Zamtrios and sometimes Blangongas. Sometimes they will attempt to attack Stygian Zinogres, Brachydios, and Tigrex. While they usually will badly injure these monsters, it is rare that they will kill them. Despite their prowess over other monsters, Girosraim tend to not physically attack them, but instead use their powerful Ice abilities to freeze its prey to death, allowing for an easy meal. This is a reason that Girosraim numbers are increasing dramatically. In rare cases, some stronger Girosraim have been known to double over the layers of ice that protects them for extra protection. Some have even been seen creating tornadoes of ice and snow with their breath, similar to the Kushala Daora. Subspecies of Girosraim have also been sighted. One such species is known as the Blazing Girosraim. This subspecies of Girosraim uses the Fire element instead of Ice. They are also more aggressive but more noticeably considably larger. Reports have also been made of a bright blue Girosraim subspecies living at the Tower that only appears during violent storms. While a sighting has not been confirmed by the Guild, abnormally large footprints and nests belonging to a Girosraim have been seen at the Tower, so the Guild has named this rare subspecies the Neon Girosraim in case of a sighting. Quests Low Rank Winter is Coming''' * Objective: Hunt a Girosraim * Location: Frozen Desert (N) * Environment: Stable * Client: Guildmaster * Description: We have grave news, Hunter. The Girosraim that froze the desert has returned. If left untreated, then the town will face a cold, harsh winter. We will surely perish. Stop the wyvern before winter comes upon us all. ' Wings of the Arctic' * Objective: Hunt 2 Girosraim * Location: Frozen Seaway (D) * Environment: Unstable (Brachydios/Zamtrios/Khezu) * Client: Arctic Surveyor * Description: Hunter! Hunter! There is great trouble at the Frozen Seaway! Two Girosraim are locked in battle and their war is tearing apart the ecosystem! Stop them before they bring their fight somewhere else! High Rank The Wind of Winter *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim *Location: Tundra (D) *Environment: Unstable (Gigginox/Barioth/Deviljho) *Client: Tundra Explorer *Description: Urgent help needed. Girosraim spotted in Tundra. Please send help immediately. I'm out of Hot Drinks. Be quick. A Dance of Ice and Fire *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim and a Blazing Girosraim *Location: Sandy Plains (N) *Environment: Unstable (Monoblos/Black Diablos/Rajang) *Client: Foreign Songwriter *Description: I have the perfect melody to accompany my new song! A ballad of cold, sad love and a fast paced fire for the passion of dance! What's that? Two wyverns in the desert? Oh good hunter, will you be my dance partner for my dance? War of the Wyverns *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim, Rathalos, Tigrex and Nargacuga *Location: Arena (4th) *Environment: Stable *Client: Arena Spectator *Description: Ladies and gentlemen, have we got a show for you! Four of the most feared wyverns around in a battle to the death! And in the middle, the brave hunters! Will our heroes emerge victorious? Or will they become monster roadkill? You better have all eyes on this! It's going to get messy... *Note: Tigrex and Nargacuga spawn once Girosraim and Rathalos have been slain/captured. The monsters will also attack one another. Shadow of Darkness *Objective: Hunt 2 Frenzied Girosraim and a Shagaru Magala *Location: Everwood *Environment: Unstable (Gore Magala/Kirin/Frenzied Deviljho) *Client: Guildmaster *Description: These are grim days indeed, hunter. The golden dragon has awoken, and with it are two of the deadly ice wyverns, inflicted with the Frenzy. Put them down, hunter. Permanently. *Note: This is an event quest. Shagaru and the unstable monster spawn after the two Girosraim are slain/captuted. Deviljho has a 25% chance of being Savage. G-Rank The Usurper Rises *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim *Location: Dunes (N) *Environment: Unstable (Black Diablos/Rust Duramboras/Apex Rajang) *Client: Master of Defense *Description: It seems like an invading wyvern from the north has taken over the desert. With this beast in the way, we cannot construct any further defenses for the city. Get rid of it. The Chill of Death *Objective: Hunt 2 Girosraim *Location: Snowy Mountains (N) *Environment: Stable *Client: Mysterious Robed Man *Description: We live by our god's grace. We believe that death will achieve nothing. We are wrong. It will achieve a great amount of things. But only the weak surrender. The strong fight to the death. Are you the true hunter? Or are you just a pawn of the Guild? We will see. Painting the Walls Red *Objective: Hunt a Rathalos and a Girosraim *Location: Arena *Environment: Stable *Client: Nine-Fingered Barbarian *Description: Here in the north we are fierce fighters. You southerners cower from our strength. So how would the ice wyvern of the north fare against the flame beast of the south? Slay them both and you will feast with the mighty. If not, they will paint the walls red with your blood. Only the Strong *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim, a Tigrex and a Brachydios *Location: Frozen Seaway (D) *Environment: Stable *Client: Ace Hunter *Description: So you call yourself a true hunter? Hah! A true hunter never backs down from a fight! How about you take out three of the most fearsome wyverns around? Only the strong will survive that! A Feast For Kings *Objective: Hunt 3 Girosraim *Location: Polar Field *Environment: Unstable (Ukanlos) *Client: Western Emperor *Description: Us westerners have provided you southerners with weapons, techniques and transport, but you have given nothing in return! I tell you what, I have a group of very wealthy guests visiting soon. I want a grand feast fit for a king for their arrival. Three of them ice wyverns will do. But be careful. Something big is under the ice. Something very big. Legends Never Die *Objective: Hunt a Girosraim, Gore Magala, Seregios, Azure Rathalos, Ivory Lagiacrus and Brachydios *Location: Grand Arena *Environment: Unstable (Apex Savage Deviljho) *Client: His Immenseness *Description: Well met, valiant hunter. It seems you have taken on everything we can throw at you. But true legends never surrender. Now a test that no mortal alive could complete. But you are not mortal. You are a legend. And legends never die. Go and prove me right! Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern